


“Stop it, you’re embarrassing me”

by xxenjoy



Series: tumblr prompts [1]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: but jaskier loves them anyway, geralt and eskel are idiots, sex mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 00:14:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29501145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxenjoy/pseuds/xxenjoy
Summary: Written for the prompt: “Stop it, you’re embarrassing me.”
Relationships: Eskel/Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: tumblr prompts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2131083
Comments: 6
Kudos: 59





	“Stop it, you’re embarrassing me”

Geralt and Eskel are, to be frank, living nightmares when they are together. Unfortunately for Jaskier, they are his living nightmares and he wouldn’t trade them for the world. Which means sometimes he has to put up with bullshit like this.

They are absolutely hammered. They’d taken on a rather large contract for a pair of griffins earlier in the week and after some careful planning and a few days’ wait, they’d both come out of it nearly unscathed - and to a very generous reward. So they’re celebrating. Jaskier can’t hold that against them. But it’s the manner in which they’re celebrating that he takes offence to.

Geralt’s got one of his doublets on over his bare chest and normally Jaskier would be incredibly aroused by the sight, but Geralt is singing _Toss a Coin_ while Eskel dances around him and mimes playing a lute. Jaskier just stares at them, wishing he’d taken them up on their offer of drink.

As Geralt starts in on the chorus for the third time, Jaskier sighs and rises to his feet.

“Alright, my darlings, I think that’s quite enough singing for one night.” To which, Eskel responds by scooping him up and joining in on the song. Jaskier struggles against him, wishing for the first time that Eskel’s brute strength wasn’t enough to overpower him.

“Can you just-” he complains, freeing one arm and trying to pry himself free. “Will you stop it, you’re embarrassing me.”

“I thought you liked when we listened to your songs?” Eskel hums, readjusting Jaskier in his arms o that Jaskier’s arms can wrap around his neck. For support, of course.

“Ah yes, well I’d much prefer you listened to them while I was singing them.”

“I’m sure we can do something about that,” Eskel hums. “I do so love to hear you sing.” His voice is low, rough, and Jaskier shivers at the implications, but he won’t let them get away with it that easily.

“Listen,” he says firmly, “don’t think sex will get you off the hook. I expect an apology, and a written declaration of- _ah_!” Sharp teeth graze the back of his neck as Geralt’s bulk presses up against him.

“I’m sure we can come to an agreement,” he hums and as his tongue slides over Jaskier’s skin, he whines and squirms. It’s hardly fair that they’re so much bigger and stronger than him.

Jaskier squirms, determined to defend his honour, but then Eskel flashes a sharp smile at him and it’s all over. It’s a little embarrassing honestly, how the simple flash of his teeth is all it takes to overpower his determination, but when Eskel dips down to nip at his neck, he finds he doesn’t mind all that much. They’ll just have to apologize in the morning.


End file.
